Falling For You
by GWTWTNME
Summary: Albus Severus is going to his first year at Hogwarts when he meets a beautiful half-vampire on the Hogwarts Express. Meanwhile A certain group is plotting to overthrow the school & bring someone to their side... Read! Note: rating may change in the future
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight. Yet._

Albus Severus climbed onto the Hogwarts Express, waving nervously back at his father and mother. When they were out of sight, he turned to find his cousin Rose so they could find a compartment together. Rosie was nowhere to be seen, so he anxiously made his way down the corridor, looking for her bright red curls.

"Hey Al!" called James, Albus's older brother. "Wait up!" but Albus didn't want to wait for him, knowing that some sort of prank would probably befall him, so continued on. James was gaining on him, however, so to lose him in the crowded corridor, he slipped into the nearest compartment. James hurried by, not even glancing in, and Albus breathed a sigh of relief. Then he turned to see who he had just walked in on.

A girl about his age was sitting in the window seat, alone. She had curly bronze hair that flowed down her shoulders to her waist. Her skin was the color of fresh cream, with a small flush of pink on her cheeks. Her eyes were on a book, and were a soulful chocolate brown. Albus was stunned by her beauty, and sank into the nearest seat. It was then that she looked up at him.

"Hi." She said quietly to him, smiling. Perfectly white teeth were revealed. "My name is Renesmee Cullen. What's yours?"

"A-a-albus. Potter. Hi." He stuttered, blushing at his inability to talk around this girl. "Your name is really pretty, by the way." He added, trying to make up for his slip up.

"Thanks," she said, smiling wider. "I'm named for my grandmothers, Renee and Esme. My middle name is Carlie, a combination of my grandfathers, Charlie and Carlisle."

"Wow." Albus responded. "I was named for two of the headmasters of Hogwarts. But I think your name is much cooler."

Renesmee blushed and replied, "My family calls me Nessie, but I'm trying to break them of that habit. I much prefer Nessa. I like Esme too, but I don't want to hurt Grandma Renee's feelings, so I can't go by that."

"Well I'll try to call you Nessa." Albus grinned. "My family calls me Al. I don't really like it, but it's better than Albus, so I'll have to live with it."

"You could make up a nickname if you want," Nessa grinned. "I'll help you.

"I'm not very creative." Albus replied doubtfully. "But it's worth a try, I suppose."

"Well," Nessa began, "let's start off with some basic information about you. What books do you like? What's one word you'd use to describe yourself? What do you think other people think of you?"

"Um… my favorite book is probably _Great Expectations_… I'd describe myself as a quiet person, and I guess other people think of me as shy. Which I'm not, I'm just quiet." Albus said, hoping that that would be enough for her to work with.

"Alright, let's think. You kind of remind me of Pip from _Great Expectations_… would that be a good nickname?" Renesmee furrowed her brow in thought. Before Albus could answer, however, she answered herself. "No, it's too simple. We need something more complex, more descriptive. Hm…"

Just then, the compartment door opened, and Rose hurried in. "Al! There you are! I've been looking all over for you!" Rose sank down in the seat across from him, sighing.

"Hello," Nessa turned to Rose. "I'm Renesmee Cullen, but I go by Nessa. What's your name?"

After a minute when Rose was finished being startled that Albus had actually been having a conversation with a girl who he wasn't related to, she answered, "What a pretty name! I'm Rose, Rose Weasley. You can call me Rosie if you'd like, though. I'm Al's cousin by the way."

"Oh, really?" Nessa looked surprised. "You two don't look very much like each other."

"Well, I take after my mother, and Al takes after his father. My father and his mum are the ones who are related, so it's no wonder. I look more like Lily, Al's younger sister." Rose informed her.

"That's so fascinating!" Nessa said with sincerity. Al smiled at her, and she grinned back happily.

-x-x-x-x-x-

The three first years spent the trip to Hogwarts talking cheerfully and getting to know one another. When the trolley came, they each bought some treats, and ended up putting it all together on an empty seat and sharing with one another. They paused in their chatter to put on their robes, and soon they had arrived.

-x-x-x-x-x-

"I don't see Hagrid anywhere, do you?" Al whispered to Rose and Nessa. They shook their heads, but before they could get too nervous, a head appeared above them, blocking out the light from the freshly risen moon.

"Firs' years, this way!" Hagrid called, and the trio hurried toward him. When they got to Hagrid, he beamed down at them. "Al, Rosie, good t' see ya. An' who's this you got with you?"

"This is Nessa." Al introduced her. "We met her on the train. She's in her first year too."

"Well its good t' meet ya." Hagrid said to her, and then turned to call over the sea of students, "Firs' years, this way!"

Once the first years had been rounded up, Hagrid led them to the lake where they all got into boats and began to sail toward the castle. Albus, Rose and Nessa had gotten into the same boat, and were joined by a pale boy with blonde hair and a sullen expression.

They soon got to the castle and after waiting in a room off of the main corridor, they were led into the Great Hall to be sorted. Al was very nervous by now, and when he glanced over at Rose and Nessa, they looked nervous too.

The Sorting Hat sang a song that Albus didn't pay much attention to, and then the sorting began. After a few first years were sorted, Nessa was called.

"Cullen, Renesmee."

She blushed anxiously and walked up to the stool. Headmistress McGonagall placed the sorting hat on her head and the hat shouted, "Gryffindor!"

Nessa smiled excitedly and hurried off to the Gryffindor table after taking the Sorting Hat off.

A couple more students went, and the boy who'd sat in their boat was up.

"Malfoy, Scorpius."

He sat there for a minute or two, and then was sorted into Ravenclaw. Rose murmured in Al's ear, "That's somewhat of a surprise."

He looked at her inquisitively, but before she could explain, Headmistress McGonagall called, "Potter, Albus."

Al noticed some whispers from the students in their seats, and he wondered why. But All too soon, the hat was dropped over his eyes, and his vision was filled with black.

"Ah, a Potter. It's been a long time. Excluding your brother, of course, but you're much more like your father than he is, aren't you? But you're part Weasley! If I never see a Weasley again, you can rip my brim off! Now, enough about ancestors, and more about you. Where do _you_ belong?"

_Not Slytherin_, Albus thought to himself, remembering what Dad had told him right before he'd gotten on the train.

"Like I said, just like your father. Of course, you aren't quite right for Slytherin, so there's nothing for you to worry about. Ravenclaw isn't really an option for you either. Hufflepuff, perhaps? Gryffindor, possibly? You're not very brave, but when it comes down to proving yourself… yes… and there's another reason… but how long in the future…?"

There was a brief pause, and the hat shouted to the whole hall, "GRYFFINDOR!" Everyone clapped, and Al heard James and Victoire yelling his name and waving for him to sit by them.

Albus pretended to misunderstand and waved back, then sat next to Nessa. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently, smiling. He grinned back ecstatically.

Finally, only Rose was left to sort. She looked even more nervous now than before, and Al wished the sorting was over so she could come over sit by them.

The hat was placed on her head, and a lengthy deliberation between the Sorting Hat and Rosie ensued. Finally, looking green, Rose nodded, and the hat announced, "RAVENCLAW!"

Albus and Nessa gasped, looking at each other. "Poor Rosie," Nessa murmured, "She's all alone. I hope she'll be alright."

Albus nodded, watching Rose. She sank down next to the boy who'd been in their boat, Scorpius, and looked down at the table.

"Attention!" the headmistress's voice called out, and the hall silenced. "Welcome back." She began, gazing around steadily at all the students. "I hope you all had a restful summer, and are prepared to begin your studies once again. To all first years, the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds, and to all students," her eyes seemed to land on James, "a list of banned items can be found on Mr. Filch's office door. Other than that, there are no announcements, so please enjoy your supper."

The golden plates magically filled up, and Albus and Nessa began to eat.

-x-x-x-x-x-

After the feast, the students began to make their way upstairs. They caught up with Rose, who was just leaving the Great Hall. Scorpius was walking next to her silently.

"Rose!" Nessa called. "Are you alright? You looked so… surprised to be in Ravenclaw."

Rose smiled unexpectedly and replied, "Well yes, I was surprised at first. The Sorting Hat was very exasperated to have yet another Weasley to sort. At first he was going to put me in Gryffindor like all the other Weasleys, but then he began to talk mysteriously and suddenly he said, 'how about Ravenclaw?' So I said it would be alright, and he announced it."

"Wow!" Nessa and Albus said together.

"By the way, this is Scorpius. Scorpius, this is my cousin Al, and my friend Nessa." Rose added, turning to the boy next to her.

"Hi." Scorpius smiled at them tentatively, then turned down a corridor on the right.

"Oh! I'd better follow him; I don't know where the Ravenclaw common room is, but Scorpius says he does. I'll see you two tomorrow at breakfast." Rose told them, then hurried after Scorpius, calling his name.

Nessa and Albus continued up the stairs, following James from a distance, until they finally got to the common room. When they had scrambled through the portrait hole after a 4th year had opened it for them, they found James waiting for them on the other side.

"Hey, Al! Haven't seen you since this morning!" He exclaimed, smiling mischievously. "Who's this that you've got with you?"

"My friend Nessa," Albus replied nervously. James sounded like he was up to something.

"Well it's nice to meet you, Nessa." James said, grinning at her. "I'm James, Al's brother. "

"Hi, James." Nessa said, blushing as she smiled back at him. Albus gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes angrily at James, wishing that girls didn't always act this way around his brother.

"Hey Al, who was 'the pale young gentleman' accompanying our dear cousin?" James asked, leaning against the nearest armchair.

"Her friend Scorpius." Al said curtly.

"Wait, Scorpius Malfoy? But Uncle Ron _hates_ his father! You'd better get Rosie to stay away from him, or we'll all be in trouble."

"Do it yourself." Al replied, then hurried to the first year boys' dormitory before James could say anything else. _I hope Rose and Scorpius become really good friends, just to annoy James._ Albus thought to himself resentfully.

Al was tired and wanted to go to bed, but first he decided to write a letter to his parents.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_We've all arrived safely at Hogwarts. On the train Rosie and I made a new friend, Nessa. The Sorting Hat put Nessa and me into Gryffindor, and Rosie was put in Ravenclaw! She looked really upset at first, but I think she's fine now. She must've made a friend during supper that put her in a good mood. Hagrid says hello, by the way. Anyway, I'd better get off to bed; I just wanted to write and tell you the results of the sorting. Write back soon!_

_Love,_

_Albus_

Albus put the letter on his bedside so that he would remember to send it in the morning. Then he changed into his pajamas and climbed into bed. Laying there in the darkness, he thought of his new friend.

_Nessa is so sweet and friendly. I've never been able to talk to anyone like I did with her. She and Rose got along so well too. I'm glad James was chasing me on the train so I had to hide in her compartment. I hope James stays away from her. I wonder what she thinks about me. After I was sorted she held my hand…._

_-x-x-x-x-x-_

_**A/N: By the way, there is no Jacob in this crossover. Poor Nessie doesn't have to be imprinted with him now! Hooray! Also, the reason I made her name Nessa is because she's older now and Nessie is just too little girlish. Also, I'm going to have to credit my friend Lindsay with the idea for an Albus Severus x Renesmee story. **_

_**Don't forget to review! School starts on Tuesday so I probably won't be able to update till next weekend, but if I get enough reviews I will try my hardest to post sooner! **_

_**Peace, Love, Harry Potter.**_

_**Review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Falling For You Chapter II**

_Here I am, updating again. We'll see how long this lasts. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight. I do, however, own Fred and Seth's hearts._

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Aunt Rose, I don't need another kiss!" Renesmee said nervously as she waited on the Hogwarts platform. Aunt Rosalie ignored her and kissed her on the top of the head.

"I'm sorry, Nessie, but I'm just going to miss you so much!" Aunt Rose said, pretending to cry. Her act was ruined, however, by the wide grin spreading across her face.

"I'll miss you too, Aunt Rose." Nessie smiled, then turned to Uncle Emmett. "And I'll miss you as well." Then to Uncle Jasper: "And you too." Nessie looked around for Aunt Alice, but she was nowhere in sight. Oh well. "I'll miss you too, Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme. And you too, Grandpa Charlie." Her grandparents smiled at her; Grandma Esme looked like she wanted to cry. Then Nessie turned to her Dad. "Bye, Daddy. I love you."

Her father smiled sadly and said, "I love you too, baby. Write to your mother and me every day, promise?"

"I promise!" Nessie said grinning, and she and Dad did their not-so-secret handshake.

Finally, it was time for Nessie to say the hardest goodbye of all. She slowly turned to her mother.

"I'll miss you, Mama." She said, tearing up. Mama pulled her into her arms and gave her a tight squeeze.

"I'll miss you too, sweetheart. 'More than my own life.'" Mama smiled and touched the locket hanging around Nessie's neck.

"I love you." Nessie added, hugging her mother one last time.

"Love you too. Always have, always will." Mama winked at her and kissed her forehead tenderly.

"It's almost 11:00, you'd better get on the train!" said Grandpa Charlie, trying to hide his tears.

Nessie gave everyone a last hug, and then hopped onto the train. She turned to put her trunk into the nearest compartment, then went back to the window to wave at her family. Aunt Alice was inexplicably back again, and Nessie blew her a kiss perplexedly.

The train pulled out of the station, and Nessie tried to contain her tears as her family disappeared from her view.

When there was nothing left to see, Nessie turned from the window and went into her compartment. She shut the door behind her and sank onto her seat. A few tears escaped her eyes, and she brushed them away with Grandpa Charlie's handkerchief. That was about when she noticed the package on the seat across from her.

Nessie reached out and picked up the parcel. Her name was on the envelope, so she pulled out the note and read it.

_Dearest Renesmee Carlie Cullen,_

_Boy, are we going to miss you! You've been the highlight of many years, and nothing's going to be the same with you not around. Luckily for us, Uncle Emmett's taking us on an expedition to Antarctica (not that he's told anyone, but I have my sources), so we'll have methods of entertainment until you come back for Christmas break. Don't worry about anything, I'm keeping an eye out for you, and your mother will be able to protect us from the Volturi if they ever feel like paying a visit. Plus, Uncle Jasper can manipulate Uncle Emmett's emotions and make him do stupid things as usual. I know how much you love that, so I'll be sure to record everything for you so you can watch it when you get home. One more thing—Rose and I got you an owl, he'll be waiting for you at Hogwarts. She's a pretty blue-black thing; we named her Artemis, but you can change the name if you want. Now you have no excuse not to write to us! Anyway, I hope you enjoy your other present, and have fun at Hogwarts!_

_ Love, _

_ Your favorite Auntie, Alice_

_Ps. Make sure you tell Aunt Rosalie that I'm the better aunt._

Nessie wiped more tears out of her eyes and put the letter on the seat beside her so that she could open the package that Auntie Alice had given her.

She pulled the brown wrapping away to reveal a copy of her favorite author's latest book. Smiling at Auntie Alice's thoughtfulness, she put the wrapping in her trunk and began to read the new book.

A few minutes after Nessie had immersed herself in the book, her compartment door opened and closed quietly. She was almost done with the chapter, so she finished it and then looked up.

There was a boy sitting there, looking sheepish. His black hair was messy, and his bright green eyes were gazing at her shyly.

"Hi." Nessie said, trying to be friendly to this boy. "My name is Renesmee Cullen. What's yours?"

The boy stuttered out his name, which turned out to be Albus Potter. "Your name is really pretty, by the way." He said, probably trying to make up for his stuttering start.

"Thanks," Nessie replied, smiling at him to instill a little bit of confidence. She told him about how she was named after her two grandmothers, and how her middle named was derived from her grandfathers' names.

"Wow," Albus said, smiling shyly with a little bit more assurance, "I was named for two of the headmasters of Hogwarts. But I think your name is much cooler."

Nessie flushed pink at his flattery. She didn't often see boys in Forks since her family stayed fairly secluded from the town, but if this was how they all acted then she might have to find some friends. "My family calls me Nessie, but I'm trying to break them of that habit. I much prefer Nessa. I like Esme too, but I don't want to hurt Grandma Renee's feelings, so I can't go by that." Nessie explained to Albus.

"Well I'll try to call you Nessa." Albus said, smiling at her again. "My family calls me Al. I don't really like it, but it's better than Albus, so I'll have to live with it."

"You could make up a nickname if you want." Nessa smiled back at Albus, "I'll help you.

"I'm not very creative." Albus fretted, and again Nessa felt the need to make him see himself in a better light. "But it's worth a try, I suppose."

Nessa got some information from Al and tried to come up with a nickname, but she wasn't having any good ideas, so that didn't last long. At some point a girl with bright, messy red hair bounced in, looking flushed. Turns out she had been looking for Albus. Nessa felt herself getting annoyed with this bright pretty girl who wanted to take Albus away. But when The girl sank down in a seat, Nessa only felt a little bit relieved.

Nessa introduced herself, and the girl did so as well, saying that she was Rosie and that she was Al's cousin.

Nessa felt like a load had been lifted off her back, but she didn't know why. She commented that the two didn't really resemble one another, and Rosie explained that Rosie took after her mom and Al took after his dad, who weren't related (it was Rosie's dad and Al's mom who were brother and sister).

The three whiled away the hours in the train by talking merrily. Though Nessa loved her family to death, none of them was anywhere close to her age (the closest was Mama, who was nineteen years older than her). It was pleasantly refreshing to have people her age to talk to. She felt like she fit right in with the two cousins, and that left her in a better mood than she'd been in since she got her Hogwarts letter.

-x-x-x-x-x-

_**I'm going to stop here, but the next chapter will probably be a continuation of chapter one in Nessa's point of view. I just felt like this was a good stopping point. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!**_

_**Peace, love, Harry Potter.**_

_**Review!**_


End file.
